Are We All Meant to Love?
by 12fanpire21
Summary: Kat is ready to start her new life. With the help of her 'Uncle' Thomas, a coven of vampires and all the werewolves, will it be enough when her past comes back to haunt her? A Seth imprint story. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction!!! This story is about Seth and his imprint. Full summary below.**

**Full Summary: Running from people who want you dead is not an easy thing. Technology is getting more advanced, and they are after Kate. When she escapes to Forks with her adoptive father, she gets some help. But will Seth be enough to save her?**

Prologue

Kat POV

"Please," I begged. "Please don't take me."

"I'm sorry Kat, but it's for the best," my mother said in her cruel voice; I used to think her voice was soothing. My brother, my best friend, cried for me as he was held back by our parents. Correction, they used to be my parents. I don't want parents who are as cruel as to send their oldest and only daughter away.

I kicked, screamed, cried, but nothing seemed to make the men in the white suits let go of me. They were heartless, showing no emotion at all. It's not right for parents to do this to their children. Send them away, not caring what will happen to them.

As I screamed and kicked, I heard my father say, "you may have to sedate her," while showing me an evil smile, his eyes full of hatred for me, his daughter. My mother and father smiling, my little brother crying, that was the last thing I remembered before seeing a huge needle going into my arm, before everything faded to darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kat POV

I woke up in a dark room. The light turned on. I then realized that I was strapped to a bed. I went through various injections of needles. I told them I wasn't having visions of the future any more. They believed me.

That was 7 years ago. Today I am making my escape. They are supposed to release me today. I know my family doesn't live where they used to. They wouldn't want me back. To them I was a freak.

My best friend, Lizzie, was the first one I told about my visions of the future. She told her parents, who told my parents, who sent me to the insane asylum. I still have the visions of the future, but only one person knows that.

I also know a secret about him. He was a vampire. He was also a vegetarian vampire. His name was Thomas. He was going to help me escape.

Thomas visits me at least once a week. He has told me many stories about his past. He helped a girl name Alice once, but doesn't know what happened to her. All he knows is that after getting out of the asylum, and getting turned into a vampire, she has a family.

"Kat," said one of the nurses coming into my room. "Are all of your bags packed? Your Uncle Thomas is here to pick you up." Thomas wasn't really my uncle, but he pretended to be because you can only be released to family.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Thomas was on his way to Forks, Washington. He knew of a coven of vegetarian vampires, and he was going to visit for a while. He also knew of a pack of werewolves.

"Uncle Thomas!" I yelled, excited, when I saw him in the waiting room.

"Let's go," he said. I followed him out to his car, ready to start my knew life.

**Please review! I worked hard on this chapter!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Angelfang who was my first reviewer. I realized that I haven't put up disclaimers, so here you go**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you, unless your Stephanie Meyer 'cuz she owns Twilight. But I don't know why Stephanie Meyer would be on FanFiction. Uh... I'm gonna shut up now.**

**And here's chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I was sitting at my piano with my beautiful wife, Bella. All of a sudden I heard a very excited scream coming from the pixie like vampire that we like to call Alice.

"Kat and Tommy are coming! Kat and Tommy are coming!" I got the same thing from her thoughts. I was about to ask her, when the doorbell rang. As Bella stood to get it, Alice came running down the stairs to open the door.

She flew into the arms of a shocked vampire.

"Tommy!" she yelled. The girl next to 'Tommy' just laughed. Wait a minute, that girl was human.

"How come you never let me call you Tommy?" the girl, whose name I figured out was Kat, asked with a fake pout and a laugh.

"_Yes! A new wrestling partner. Be prepared to-- wait do I smell a human? Eddie-Boy, why is there a human in our house? The last human to be in our house was Bella. Ah... good times, good times..._ Those thoughts came from none other than Emmett, the only one that could get away with calling me Eddie. Damn him and his stupid super strength.

"OK everyone," Alice started, "This is Tommy"--Tommy glared-- "I'm sorry. This is Thomas"--she stretched out his name just to annoy him-- "and this is Katherine."

"Just Kat."

"OK Kat," said Carlisle, "you obviously know our secret, but would you like to explain how, and where you came from. And Alice, will you please explain how you know Thomas."

"Well, I know Tommy"--more glares that Alice ignored-- "because after I got out from the asylum, he helped me out for a little while, and no he wasn't the one that changed me, that was a doctor who was killed by our 'friend,' James." She sneered the name James. "What about you, Kat?"

Kat POV

Great. My turn. "Um...well I had visions of the future and told my best friend, who told her parents, who told my parents, who sent me to the asylum. That was about 7 years ago... Oh yeah, I am from Biloxi, in Mississippi." I heard the short pixie-like one, that I was pretty sure was named Alice, gasp when I said that.

"What are your parents or grandparents names?" she asked me.

"Well, one of my grandmas' name was Cynthia, and her maiden name was something like Brandon?" I said but it sounded more like a question. Before I could say anything else, I was engulfed in a hug by Alice.

"Oh my god! Oh my god," was all she was saying.

"Um... Alice, you wanna tell me why your hugging me and saying 'Oh my god' over and over?" She stepped back, but still kept her hands on my arms.

"I'ts because you're my great-great niece."

**This chapter was a little longer than the last one. Please review, next one will be longer. It's late, I'm tired, and I'll type more tomorrow. Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated. I'm not going bore you with the details, if you actually read these, but it did involve social studies, and a project that I did really bad on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Chapter 3

Kat POV

"What?!" I screamed in shock.

"I said, 'It's because you're my great-great niece' duh. Are you deaf or something?"

"No!" I shouted, "Alice how can you be my aunt-"

"Great-great aunt,"she interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I started, "but don't you think it's a little weird that I'm only a few years younger than you. What would people think if I called you my great-great aunt?"

"I guess you're right, but you certainly didn't get your fashion sense from me."

I looked down at what I was wearing. A simple whit t-shirt and blue jeans. "This isn't what I would normally wear, it's just all Thomas had."

"_Sure _it is."

"I'm serious. I used to wear all designer. My parents wanted it to look like I was worth something. Even though I wasn't," I mumbled the last part, but I forgot about the super hearing.

Everyone came to comfort me mumbling things like, 'Of course you're worth something' and 'Whether you like it or not, you are worth it.'

"Yeah Kat," Emmett started, " you're definitely worth something if you are able to get into a fight about clothes with Alice." That got laughs out of everyone, including me.

"Well, since you don't have many clothes, you'll just have to come shopping with me!" screamed Alice, excitedly.

"OK," I agreed.

"Oh! I have an idea, Bella and Rose can come too!"

"No, Alice, I came shopping with you yesterday," Bella complained.

"Just bring Edward," Alice said.

"Nooooooo!" Edward screamed, grabbed Bella and carried her up the stairs.

"Edward, you do know I can walk, right?" I faintly heard Bella say.


	5. Chapter 4

**To A/N: I'm finally updating!! Are you excited?? By the way, Seth is in this chapter. Here's chapter 4!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 4

Kat POV

Alice, Rose and I all piled into Alice's Porsche. Bella and Edward didn't come, they locked themselves in their room and when Alice broke the door down, we found a note saying they ran to Canada.

We were on our way to Seattle, because they have a way better mall than the one in Forks.

"We're here!" Alice yelled excitedly. "Okay, we are going to Coach, Dior, Victoria's Secret..." I zoned out after that.

*

"Emily," I heard whining in the distance. "Why did we all have to come with you, you could have just brought Sam."

"Oh just shut up, Embry," I heard a female voice say.

Alice and Rosalie had on death glares and were making hissing sounds. I heard growling, and it was coming closer. 4 girls and 5 giants came into view, glaring at Alice and Rose.

"Well if it isn't the Cullens?" one of the giants sneered.

"Guys, chill," one of the two biggest said.

"Hey Ness," Alice said.

"Hey Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice," the girl I was guessing was Ness said.

The tallest guy had an arm around a beautiful girl with 3 scars going down the side of her face.

The other huge one was holding hands with Ness. I think his name was Jacob because I heard the Cullens talking about him being with Nessie, today.

Another guy, who wasn't as big as the first two, but was still big, was holding a sleeping girl who looked about 4 or 5 years old.

The second to last guy was talking to a girl, who was big, but not as big as the guys. They looked like they were arguing.

The last guy was standing off to the side, not paying attention to anything. He looked up, our eyes met and I felt nothing I had felt before.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 5

Seth POV

Ugh! I can't believe we have to go to the mall. Nessie, Claire, Emily and Leah all wanted to go shopping, so guess who had to come too? That's right, Me, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Sam.

"Emily," Embry whined, "why'd we all have to come with you, you could have just brought Sam."

"Oh just shut up, Embry," she replied.

Oh great, the Cullens are here. It's two of the girls, and a human? So of course, the growling and hissing starts.

"Well if it isn't the Cullens?" Embry sneered.

"Guys, chill," Sam said in kind of an alpha voice.

"Hey Ness," Alice said.

"Hey Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice," Nessie said.

Sam had an arm around Emily, Quil was holding a sleeping 5 year old Claire, Jacob and Nessie were holding hands and Embry and Leah were arguing, no surprise there. I was just standing awkwardly off to the side, the same as the girl with the Cullens, whose name I hadn't learned yet.

I looked up and our eyes met. I felt something... something that I had never experienced before. A feeling... but not just any kind of feeling. She was holding me to the earth. Just her. Not Leah, not my mom, not even the pack. Just her. Her beautiful blue eyes, her dark, flowing hair, she even made jeans and a T-shirt look good. She was the most beautiful creature on the planet. No! Not the planet, the whole galaxy.

Wait! This is the feeling that all the guys talk about, all the guys that had imprinted.

I just imprinted.

I walked up to introduce myself to her. "Hello, I'm Seth. And you are?"

"Katherine, but just call me Kat." We shook hands and a spark of energy went through me. I knew she felt it too, because she pulled her hand back. Or maybe it was just my incredibly hot skin.

Kat POV

I shook his hand, and felt a shock run through me. Seth had extremely hot skin. That's it! He's a shape-shifter. Thomas told me about them. They have hot skin, they're huge and they turn into some kind of animals. He told me the legends of the La Push pack. Oh. My. God. Seth imprinted on me. He had that look in his eyes. I just know that he imprinted on me. I know about him being a shape-shifter, oh yeah! Now I remember, he turns into a giant wolf.

"So, Kat," Seth said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You wanna get something to eat, while these guys catch up?"

All I could do was nod like an idiot. I have to tell him. I have to tell him that I know that he's a werewolf.

"So," he started, "what are you doing with the--"

"I know you're a werewolf!" I exclaimed before he had a chance to talk. He looked shocked. "Seth," I said a little bit calmer. "Are you OK?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yeah," he said, a little dazed. "I'm fine, but how did you know that I was a werewolf?"

"Well it's easier if you hear my whole story." He nodded at me to continue. "When I was younger I got sent to an insane asylum for having visions of the future. My parents hated me." I heard a low growl coming from inside of his chest. "Well about 2 years ago, they started using shock therapy. They believed me when I told them I wasn't having visions anymore, but I still did and still do, just not very often. A little while before I left, I met Thomas. He was also a vampire, but pretended to be my uncle. I eventually got released to him. He told me about the Cullens, and that we were going to stay with them for a while. He told me the legends of your tribe, and that you were shape-shifters that turn into wolves. And I could tell that you had imprinted on me because of the look you had." I finished, and was worried that he would leave because I know a lot about him, and he didn't even tell me.

"Thank you," he said and I gave him a questioning look. "For saving me the trouble of having to tell you myself."

"Well then," I said, "I guess you're welcome."

"Come on," he said, "let's go find the others."

**A/N: longest chapter so far. Was it any good? please review, and I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I said I was going to update but I got grounded from the computer. Please read bottom A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters except Kat and Thomas**

Chapter 6

Seth POV

She knew. She knew I was a werewolf. She knew I imprinted on her. Well, this saves me a lot of trouble. It didn't go very well when some of the imprints found out. I'm just glad she was okay with this. I mean, she could have left—making me depressed. Or she could have freaked out and not believed me. This was good, right?

"Aw man," Embry whined, "now I'm one of the only guys who hasn't imprinted. Seth, I thought you were flying solo like me."

"Sorry, man," I said, "I didn't really choose for this to happen, but I'm glad it did."

"So," Jacob said, "have you kissed her yet?"

"No, I just met her a few minutes ago. Where are the girls at anyway?"

"They went to do some more shopping," Sam said.

* * *

Kat POV

And now we're in Hollister.

"I can hear them talking," Alice said. "Seth wants to take you home to meet his mom. You need a cute outfit."

Clothes, clothes, and more clothes. I stayed in the dressing room and just let them bring me clothes.

We didn't just stay in Hollister, we went all over the mall. Finally, 3 hours later, we were back at Hollister because Alice had a vision of a girl buying the last of a really cut top in my size. I ended up with a pink and white striped top and a pair of dark wash blue jeans.

"Time for shoes," Claire said, excitedly. I could already imagine what they would get me. Alice seems to like tall heels. According to me—and Bella—they were death traps. I ended up with black 5" pumps with a pink sole. They also had a heart shaped peep toe, and were over $800!

"Now," Rosalie commanded, "go put this outfit on while we check on the boys and get you some make-up."

* * *

Seth POV

OK, I really, really want to take Kat to meet my mom. I need some nice clothes so I can take her out to dinner afterward. I know either Alice or Rosalie, or both, heard me talking to the guys about it, so they would get her something nice.

"OK, guys, let's go," I said. "Jacob, you and Sam probably know the most about shopping since you have girls, so I need your help. Where do I go first, and what do I buy?"

"I'll text Nessie, and ask her what they're getting for Kat," Jacob said. "They're getting her dark wash jeans, a pink blouse that is folded over at the neck line, and black pumps with pinks soles and heart peep toes."

We all just stared at him in shock. "Dude," Quil said, "how do you know that much about clothes? It isn't normal."

"That's what the text said, you moron," Jacob replied. Well, that explained it.

I didn't do much shopping, the guys picked everything out for me. I ended up with nice jeans, black vans and a blue polo shirt.

* * *

Soon, we arrived at my house, both Kat and I dressed nicely.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I guess so," Kat replied.

"Let's go," I said, opening the door.

**A/N: The clothes Kat and Seth wear are on my profile. Also, I will be making a new story. It is called, Isabella Volturi: Ruler of the Vampires. The first chapter should be up by the end of the week.**

**Did you like this chapter? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my grandma just died and I was really close to her. I'll try to update more often or as soon as I get around to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 7

Kat POV

_I saw a woman I guessed was Seth's mom at the top of the stairs._

"_Hey guys. I'll be--"_

_She was cut off because she started to fall down the stairs. Crack!_

"_Oh my God! Mom!" exclaimed Seth._

"_Is she breathing?" I asked worried. Seth bent over to check her pulse._

"_Mom? Mom? Mom?!" Seth looked sadly up at me. "She's dead."_

"Hey guys."

"Seth save her!" I yelled. He just looked at me funny until he saw his mom slip.

"MOM!" He ran over—thank God for werewolf speed. Seth caught his mom right before her head hit the rail.

"What the..." his mom trailed off when she saw me. "Hi, you must be Kat."

"Yes," I said as I shook her hand.

"So," Seth said awkwardly, "I guess you met Kat."

"Well duh," said his mom laughing. "Sorry Kat, you can call me Sue."

"Nice to meet you."

"So where are you two going?" Sue asked. I wanted to know too. Seth wouldn't tell me.

"Hold on mom," Seth said then covered me ears while I glared at him and my mouth hung open in shock. All I could see was that his mouth was moving and so was his mom's. Seth took his hands off my ears and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well, you two have fun."

"Thanks mom. See you when we get back."

* * *

Seth POV

Kat didn't know yet but I was taking her to the movies then out to dinner.

"Seth," Kat whined, "where are we going? And can I take off this blindfold?"

"Not gonna tell you and no."

She childishly stuck her tongue out at me and turned towards the window. "Well then I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the ride."

I knew how to get her to talk. "Oh, Kat." she ignored me. "Do you need me to tickle you?" She shook her head no, but I could see her cheeks raise up in a smile. "Well if you're not going to talk, I'm going to tickle you."

At first, I only tickled her with one hand, and she giggled. But then I decided to tickle her with both hands and drive with my knees. "Seth, please stop, haha stop, please!"

"Stop what?" I asked jokingly.

"Tickling me!"

"Fine then, party pooper. And by the way, we're here. You can take off the blindfold."

"A movie theater?" she asked after she took off the blindfold.

"Yup," I said as I held her hand and led her to the movie theater for our first date.

**A/N: sorry it's so short. I'll try to update both stories soon. Please Review!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Here's chapter 8. Important A/N at bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 8

Kat's POV

"Seeetthhh," I said in a whiny voice, "what movie are we going to see?"

"I already told you," he said with a smirk. "You're just going to have to wait."

I childishly stuck out my tongue at him like a 5 year old. He surprised me by grabbing it with a mischievous grin.

"Sat's sot thery nicee, sou kno," it came out sounding like I had a lisp. I had attempted to say 'that's not very nice, you know.'

He just grinned and let go of my tongue.

I had been so distracted, that I didn't even see Seth get the tickets. I just noticed that we were inside. "What size popcorn do you want?" asked Seth.

"I guess a small but we could get a bigger one because you're probably going to eat half of it."

"You're probably right." He laughed. "What do you want to drink?"

"A Coke."

"Size?"

"Medium," I answered and soon we were at the counter.

"A large popcorn and 2 medium cokes."

"Just a minute," answered the girl who was taking orders. Wait a minute! She looked really familiar. Her name tag said _Lizzie_.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what's your last name?" I asked.

"Smith?" she said but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh my God! Are you from Mississippi?"

"Yeah I am. Were you? 'Cause you look kind of familiar," she said and stared at me for a minute. "Kat?!"

"The one and only, Lizzie. It's so awesome to see you again."

"Well," said Lizzie, "it seems like your kind of busy so here's my number and you can call me anytime. Bye!"

"Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"So, who was that?" asked Seth once we were out of earshot.

"Remember the girl I talked about when I told you what happened to me when I was younger?" He nodded. "Well, that was her."

"Really? That's pretty cool to get to see her again. C'mon let's get to the movie."

* * *

"That was the scariest movie I have ever seen."

"Oh c'mon, Kat. It wasn't that scary."

"Well maybe not to you but you're a big werewolf who knows a bunch of vampires."

"That is true, but this movie had nothing to do with vampires or werewolves. Now, let's go. We're going out to dinner."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

I stuck my tongue out and quickly ran to his car but he locked it before I could get to safety.

"Sorry," said Seth, "but we're walking."

We got to the restaurant and it was just a a small little place. "A table for two," said Seth.

"Sure right this way," said the hostess. "Your server will be right out."

I opened my mouth to talk but the waitress came over. "What can I get you two to drink?" I noticed that as she said that she looked only at Seth.

"Kat?"

"A coke."

"2 cokes," said Seth.

"Alright. They will be right out," said the waitress looking a little rejected.

"Did you notice what she was doing?" I asked Seth.

"No, what was she doing?"

"Really, you didn't notice?" he shook his head. "She kept trying to flirt with you. Giving you the flirty little grins and fluttering her eyelashes."

"Really?" he asked. A little disgusted.

"Here are your drinks," said the waitress not even trying to flirt with Seth.

"Thanks," said Seth without even looking at her.

* * *

By the time we had finished eating, it was about 9:30 and we still had to drive back to Forks.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" asked Seth.

"The Cullen's house," I said.

All too soon, we were there. Seth got out, came around the car and opened the door for me before I even had my seat belt undone. What a gentleman.

We were awkwardly standing in front of the door when Seth said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

And I heard cheering inside right as he leaned down and kissed me.

**A/N: Long chapter. So I have a little contest for you guys. The first person to tell me where Seth and Kat ate dinner will get to be in the next chapter of Isabella Volturi. Just leave your answer in review,or PM me, leave whatever name you want your character to be named and describe your character. You won't know if you won until I post the chapter and I won't post the chapter until I get at least one right answer. So go ahead and review!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. And if you guys haven't seen it yet, here's a link for something you will definitely want to read.**

**Stephenie Meyer's new book: . or .com/ **

**Click/Copy and Paste the link. Read it!!! You'll be glad you did!!**

Chapter 9

Kat's POV

The kiss was short and sweet. Seth pulled away and left me blushing like mad.

"Well...uhh...I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Seth said nervously.

"Yeah. Bye," I said with a wave as he walked down the porch steps and to his car. Before he opened his door he blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it as I giggled and went inside.

All the women in the house immediately surrounded me.

"So..." said Alice. "How was it?"

"How was what?" I asked pretending to play dumb.

She rolled her eyes and said, "You know what I'm talking about. Now spill."

"Well Seth took me to meet his mom, then he took me out to dinner then we went to see a movie."

"We know all that already," said Rosalie. "We want to know about the kiss."

"Fine," I said. I was thinking about running away when Alice grabbed my arm and raised an eyebrow. "It was just a short and sweet kiss."

"That left you as red as Bella," Emmett yelled from the couch which earned a smack on the back of his head from Bella and laughs from the rest of us.

"Ow, Bella. That hurt."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Emmett. But you'll get over it." And with that, Bella got up, walked over to Edward and sat down on his lap.

"Guys," I whined, "can I tell you later? I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Fine. Fine," said Alice. "But I will get that information out of you. One way or another."

"Um...okay," I said as I backed nervously up the stairs. "I'll see you guys later then. Bye!" And with that, I ran up the stairs and into my room.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Okay, everyone. Family meeting," called Carlisle coming into the room. "I think we should get Kat something. You know, kind of as a welcome to the family gift. Any suggestions?"

"How about a car?" shouted Rosalie.

"Rosalie," said Esme, "she can't even drive yet and we're not buying another car if no one is going to use it."

"What about a cell phone? She's never had one before."

"That's a good idea, Alice," said Carlisle. "But I think we need more than just a phone."

"We could give her her own room," I said. "The guest room is kind of boring. I think she might like something with brighter colors."

"Bella!" shouted Alice. "That's a perfect idea. I already see it. It looks great."

"Thanks, Alice," I said. "When should we start?"

"Well," said Rosalie, "shouldn't we find out what she likes, first?"

"Nope," said Alice. "I've already seen it and it looks perfect."

"What about the cell phone?" asked Emmett.

"iPhone?" asked Jasper.

"That could work," said Edward, " but then none of us could use it."

"Why not?" asked Esme. She was just like any other mom, completely clueless about some of the new technology.

"The screen is heat-sensitive, and we have no blood running through or veins, so it doesn't work," explained Edward."

"Oh," said Esme, "I guess that makes sense. Alice, look into the future and tell me what kind of phone she might like."

Alice went into vision mode, with a face that looked like a bored kid in math class. A zoned out look.

"Hmm," said Alice. "It looks like she just wants one with a full keyboard. Hopefully a touchscreen, but she doesn't really care what type of phone or what company."

"Emmett," said Carlisle, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want you to do research on phones and find one the way Kat wants it."

"Thanks Carlisle!" shouted Emmett running towards the stairs. He was half-way up the stairs when we heard a loud _Crash!_ "Sorry, Esme. I'll pay for that."

"Let's go inspect the damage," said Esme, getting off the couch. About 5 seconds later Esme goes running up the stairs after Emmett. "Emmett! You are going to die! Again!"

* * *

Kat's POV (2 weeks later)

I've been living with the Cullen's for about 2 weeks now. Half the time I wasn't even here. I was over at Emily and Sam's house a lot. And sometimes I was at the Clearwater's. I knew all the legends. Everything about the werewolves and vampires.

"Kat!" I heard Esme yell from downstairs. "Come down hear for a minute."

"Yeah?" I asked coming downstairs. When I got there, I saw that everyone had huge smiles on their faces.

"We have a surprise for you," said Carlisle. He pulled out a wrapped up box. I was about to open it when Emmett blurted out, "It's an iPhone. I picked it out myself."

"Way to ruin the surprise, Emmett," said Rosalie, smacking him on the back of his head.

"It's okay, Emmett," I said when I saw his pout.

I opened the box and pulled out an iPhone with a Chanel case. It was covered in pink diamonds and the Chanel logo was black diamonds.

"Thanks so much, you guys!" I said excitedly. "I love it!"

"Come with me!" yelled Alice grabbing my arm and yanking me to the stairs. She seemed to get frustrated with my slowness and threw me on her back and then ran upstairs yelling, "C'mon guys! You're going to miss it!"

When we got upstairs, we turned to the right instead of the left, like I normally would to go to my room.

"Alice," I said, "where are we going?"

"You'll see," she responded.

We stopped in front of a door that I had never been in before.

"Close your eyes," demanded Alice.

"OK," I said closing my eyes.

I heard the door open and Alice pushed me inside. "Ready?" she asked.

I nodded. She took her hand off my face and my eyes focused on the best room ever. The bed was striped and low to the ground and the wallpaper behind it was circles. The were four tall windows with purple curtains hanging down. When you looked to the side, there were three couches and a huge flat screen TV. The were shelves by the TV and the wallpaper was black with white shapes that looked like lightning bolts or branches. It was beautiful.

"You guys did this for me?" I asked shocked.

"Yep," said Emmett.

"Thank you so much!" I shouted. Then, I ran around giving all of them hugs. They laughed as they left me to enjoy my new room.

**A/N: I know this took a really long time to get out and I'm sorry about that. My computer crashed so I had to re-type the whole thing.**

**By the way, Kat's cell phone case and bedroom are both on my profile. Please Review!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I know I said I would update more since it's summer but no one's voted on my poll so I don't know which story I should update more often. Please go check it out! I have no votes and I need some. So go vote!**

**Did anyone else go see Eclipse? I loved it! I've already seen it 5 times. My favorite line is what Jacob says in the tent. "I am hotter than you." I laughed so hard at that part. Did anyone else realize that Jasper was in high school with them? He was supposed to have graduated the year before. That kinda bothered me. And the part where they ripped Victoria's head off was just disturbing. But I loved the rest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 10

Kat's POV

"Shut up guys! You're gonna wake her up!" I heard someone whisper-yell.

I felt something foamy on my hand. Now I knew what they were doing. I barely opened one eye and saw Seth, Emmett, Jasper and Alice who was shaking her head. I quickly closed my eye

"Do you have the feather?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Right here," said Jasper and I felt the wind by my face move.

"Tickle it under her nose." Who knew my Seth could be this evil?

Someone—probably Emmett—moved the feather under my nose. It was hard for me not to smile or laugh. So I used my other hand to rub my nose. They weren't planning on that.

"Seth," said Emmett, "put some on her other hand."

I felt some foamy stuff in my other hand. Suddenly, I had an idea. And then I heard Alice laughing. So she knew I was awake but she wasn't going to tell the boys.

"What's so funny Ali-cat?" Emmett asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a vision," she responded.

Someone was close to me. I could feel breathing on my face. One was woodsy and the other was minty. The feather was under my nose again, so I moved my hand to make it look like I was going for my face but randomly shoved both my hands out while opening my eyes and hitting Seth and Jasper in the face with shaving cream.

They just stared at me in shock while Emmett burst out laughing for not being hit.

I got up, took the can of shaving cream, sprayed it on his face, high-fived Alice while we both said "And that is why you don't mess with a Brandon." And we walked out of the room laughing.

"That was not a very nice prank you pulled back there," Seth said giving me a peck on the lips.

"And your prank was nice?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It was just a joke," he said with an innocent look on his face.

"So was mine," I said standing on my toes for a kiss. He leaned down and put his hands on my back. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. His tongue moved across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I quickly granted it. He walked forward and my back was soon pressed against the wall.

"Whoa! PDA! PDA! PDA in the kitchen!" yelled Emmett.

"Way to ruin the moment, Emmett," said Seth sarcastically.

"You're welcome," said Emmett with a smirk on his face. I dropped my legs from around Seth's waist right before Esme walked into the room.

"What would you guys like for breakfast?" she asked while trying to hide her smile.

"Oh you don't have to make anything, Esme. I can cook," I said.

"No," said Esme, "you guys relax. Besides, I need some practice. Go get ready for the move.

We were moving to Astoria, Oregon. It was about 3 and ½ hours from Forks. About an hour and a half with the Cullens driving. I had to leave Seth, but he could come visit at any time or I could go back down to Forks.

Thomas was going to stay in the house in Forks since no one knew him. They didn't really know me either, but I still wanted to go with the Cullens.

Everyone was packed and we had 4 days until school started at Astoria Senior High School.

I would be a sophomore with Bella. Edward and Alice would be juniors, and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper would be seniors.

Rosalie and Jasper were twins who were Carlisle's niece and nephew whose parents were killed in a car accident. Emmett and Bella would be siblings. I would be Alice's younger sister. Edward and Renesmee were their only real children who were best friends with Bella and Emmett. Their dad had abandoned them after Bella was born and their mom had a heart attack and died. Alice and I were foster kids that the Cullens adopted. And Jacob wasn't related to us. He just was a new kid at the beginning of the year.

It was the most confusing story I had ever heard and I could barely keep up with it. I doubt anyone at school could either.

Seth's POV

I cant believe she was leaving! Even if it was only a few hours away. I've only known her for a few weeks but it feels like I've known her my whole life. Jacob was lucky. He got to go with them.

I knew almost everything about her. I knew she was scared of the people at the insane asylum. She was afraid that they were going to come after her. I assured her that that would never happen but she didn't believe me. She said that she did but I could see it in her eyes that she really didn't.

It had been a total of four hours since she left and it was extremely difficult to get my mind off of her. I had been pacing almost the whole time and most of the guys were here to keep me from running after her.

"Seth," Sam said in sorta an alpha voice. I had to listen. "Chill out. You can see her again in a few days. Give her a chance to get settled in her new home."

"But—" I started but was cut off by Embry. "Dude, we need a guys night out and the girls can go to Sam's and have a girls night."

"Fine," I finally said. "Where are we going?"

"How about the movies?" said Quil.

"Sure," said Sam. "Movies ok with everyone?"

A chorus of "yup's" and "ya's" were heard.

We went to get popcorn and drinks and our cashier was Kat's friend, Lizzie.

"Seth!" she yelled.

"Hey Lizzie!" I called back.

"So what brings you to the movie tonight?"

"Well," said Sam, "Kat moved and Seth here is all depressed."

"Sorry Seth. That must suck. So is it just the 3 of you?"

"No," I said. "There are supposed to be 2 others, but who knows where those nincompoops are."

I heard the door open and glanced over to see Embry and Paul walking out of the game room.

"Over here guys!" Quil yelled causing people to give us some strange looks.

Embry met Lizzie's eyes and I could tell he had imprinted on her. This would make Kat happy.

We got our food and drinks and soon went into the movie.

The next day

Kat's POV

Renesmee, Edward and Bella took Edward's Volvo. Rosalie and Emmett took Rosalie's BMW. And I rode with Jasper and Alice in Alice's Porsche. Jacob was riding separate in his Rabbit.

We got there and as we were walking to the office, some guy hit my butt and said, "Hey hot thing. Wanna go out with me tonight?"

I could already tell this was going to be one hell of a day.

**A/N: So I finally updated! Yay! So what did you guy think of this chapter? Please review and go vote on my poll! **

**And soon I'll be making another story of Embry and Lizzie!**


End file.
